


I was sorta meant to kill ya?

by gsk



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assassin Victor Nikiforov, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Katsuki Yuuri, Toshiya Katsuki is a bad father, Victor posing as a servant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 12:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11357292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gsk/pseuds/gsk
Summary: Victor is an assassin hired to kill the prince of the Katsuki kingdom, Yuuri is the prince.





	I was sorta meant to kill ya?

(NoOne POV)  
Prince Yuuri sat on his throne, trying his hardest to look comfortable on it. Whose idea was it to cover the **whole** thing with jewels? He shifted as one particularly hard one poked his leg. That was definitely going to bruise. Surveying the banquet hall, his gaze skimmed over the over-dressed and over-arrogant dignitaries entered the polished hall. Announcements of each person of note rang out and Yuuri recognised many of them. Many of which to his displeasure. Trying to ignore the most resent name – Prince JJ – and try not to think of when they would have to interact, he looked to the food table. Of course katsudon was never going to appear at one of these events – his father, no matter how much he or his son Yuuri loved the dish, would never agree it have it present – it was too “casual”. He tried to look excited, it was only the very start of the evening after all.  
**  
Sneaking in had been far too easy for Victor. He had come up with all the stories possible to explain away his presence as new serving staff, but had needed none. Which was how he found himself walking out of the servants entry below the royal balcony, a tray of champagne balanced on one hand and a smile pasted on his face as he heard the end of the welcome speech of the king.  
**  
King Toshiya stood, his usually soft voice echoed around the hall, amplifying his welcome to the guests, whom had finally stopped arriving. A subtle look at Yuuri to ensure he followed and the king retreated behind the curtains to make his way down to mingle with the guests. Yuuri knew what that look meant. Dancing. Yuuri actually loved dancing, however he did not enjoy the fat old men who looked at him as a pawn and opportunity for a slip ups giving promises of entitlement – while their hands slid far too low down his hips for him to be comfortable, and only just high enough to be thought of as proper. He sighed as he followed his father, before attempting a smile as they reappeared before their guests, though his eyes remained glued to the floor.  
**  
Victor smiled as he saw the king appear and waited for his target to follow. This was truly far too easy. Shifting his foot slightly, he reconfirmed that his knife was still there. There was no need to check by now; his rookie days were so far behind him that all that remained was the habit. His employer had not made themselves known to his organisation – the black foxes – but a request was a request none the less, especially when such a large amount of money was involved. All Victor had to do this time was kill one measly little Prince called Yuuri, who he had heard, was so plain and simply dull that no one would miss him. By the looks of things, this would be one of his easier tasks. He waited as the curtain swung back closed, for the first second he thought the prince wasn’t coming, but felt the tension in his shoulders ease as a hand appeared before the curtain was pulled back again.  
**  
(Victor’s POV)  
The velvet curtain swung back. I felt the air in my chest catch. Before me stood the most beautiful man, his black hair shone as the light hit it where it was styled off his forehead, his soft looking skin pale and dusted with a soft pink, his eyes focused downwards. His clothes were barely showy, yet clung to his frame in all the right places, his curves looked luscious. I gulped. This was the plain prince? I shook my head. It clearly was, for there was the circlet on his brow, and it was well known that there was only one male heir. I watched as the pair moved forward and began to talk to a particularly dressed up man. I observed the man, his greying hair was slicked back, so much gel was there that I supposed that even my knife wouldn’t penetrate it, and his belly flopped over an elaborate belt. He was clearly of high status. After a few words to the king, the man held his hand out to Yuuri. Yuuri looked uncomfortable. It was obvious he had no choice in the matter. I sucked in a breath as I saw Yuuri’s small delicate get enveloped within the old geezers hand. I felt a chill down my spine as they walked to the floor. I felt anger as I watch the slimy git press Yuuri into his stomach and as his hand travel lower.  
**  
I blinked. I was suddenly much closer than I thought. My heart was pounding. I felt the need to push the man away for Yuuri.  
I felt fury washing over me.  
He shouldn’t touch Yuuri like that.  
He shouldn’t touch Yuuri at all!  
Only _I_ should be touching Yuuri! 

… Only I should touch him?

**What. The. _Hell!?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my VERY FIRST FANFICTION EVER! So because I have never written one before I'm sorry if it isn't very good :/ I also hope there wasn't a lot of mistakes hah. However if you did like this chapter, want more or wanna give me some feedback just hit the kudos or comment and I would love to hear from you! :) Im not sure if I should continue with or not or if there were any problems so again lemme know what you think! again feedback would be awesome coz i legit have no idea what I am doing hah. thanks for reading this anyway! xx


End file.
